


under the tree

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of septemer, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jensen, I’ve probably loved you since the moment your grumpy self melted in my arms when I was giving out those free hugs and I’m forever thankful for your crappy day because it resulted in the best day of my life. So Jensen, will you be the one to hug me forever and walk under this tree with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the tree

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** I finished [Free Hugs 'Verse](http://collidefics.livejournal.com/tag/verse:%20free%20hugs)! The end of the series! This had been the imagined end since I started it. Ended five years later haha. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 28 ☺

Jared leads Jensen through campus, fingers intertwined. 

“Can I ask, again, where you’re taking me?” Jensen asks, hand rising to take off the blindfold.

“Don’t you dare!” Jared almost yells, knocking his hand out of the way. “You promised that you’d keep it on.”

“Yeah, that was before I knew you were leading me on a wild goose chase through campus,” Jensen retorts, but his hand comes down. 

“Have I had you trip over anything? No. Because I’m not evil and I’d like to keep you alive. I’ve grown a bit fond of you.”

“Aww, Jared, you say the sweetest things,” Jensen says, voice pitched high.

The next step, Jensen almost trips, even if Jared is there to prop him up.

“Whoops,” Jared says with false apology. Jensen just nudges him and lets himself be led to wherever his boyfriend insists. 

Finally, Jared stops and Jensen almost runs into his broad back. Jared gently takes the blindfold off, and Jensen blinks a couple of times to clear the spots. He looks around and notices the shade all around them and the benches.

“The [Century Tree](https://colleges.niche.com/texas-a-and-m-university/photo/3870/)?” Jensen asks with wonder. 

“I wouldn’t want to go through this tree with anyone else,” Jared says and drops to one knee, fumbling in his pocket for something. He holds out a box a few seconds later and Jensen feels like he’s hallucinating, not expecting this surprise when Jared dragged him out the door.

“They say that if you go under this tree with someone, you’ll be with them forever, and I can’t imagine not being with you forever, Jensen. Since that first hug on your terrible day, I had a feeling that you were it for me. Through more hugs as you were trying to be subtle and awkward dates, every moment just brought me closer to the realization that it’s you and me until the very end. Jensen, I’ve probably loved you since the moment your grumpy self melted in my arms when I was giving out those free hugs and I’m forever thankful for your crappy day because it resulted in the best day of my life. So Jensen, will you be the one to hug me forever and walk under this tree with me?” Jared looks earnest, a fond smile on his face as if he’s reminiscing that moment they met – sparks of contact tingling between them.

Jensen pulls Jared up and kisses him, a short sweet kiss, then hugs him tight, more familiar than their first ever hug. It still feels like the best place to be for Jensen – Jared’s cologne a pleasant scent and his warm body a comfortable heat.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
